locopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Vorlage:Artikel der Sekunde
Der Möhrengeier wurde 1988 von südrussischen Genforschern in einem Hinterhoflabor in der Stadt Tscherkessk (Hauptstadt der Republik Karatschai-Tscherkessien) zufällig fabriziert, als sie aus Versehen ein Wodkagläschen Möhrensaft in eine atomdextralzerzweuselte Zentrifuge schütteten, in der sich noch Reste von Geiergenen befanden. Es zischte gewaltig und nach wenigen Sekunden ragte aus der Zentrifuge der markante Kopf des Möhrengeiers hervor. [[Möhrengeier|'Weiterlesen?']] Der Kaufrausch ist eine moderne Droge aus den USA , welche unter das Betäubungsmittelgesetz fällt. Jedoch liegt die Dunkelziffer der Kaufrauschabhängigen in Deutschland bei etwa 40 Millionen. Kaufrausch gilt im Glauben der Normalbevölkerung als vollkommen ungefährlich. Mediziner jedoch weisen auf die extrem halluzigene Wirkung der Droge, welche mit einer außerordentlichen psychischen Abhänigkeit verbunden ist, hin. Kaufrausch ist heutzutage an fast jeder Straßenecke zu besorgen. [[Kaufrausch|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Erde ist ein kleiner blauer Planet, auf dem sich zur Zeit ca. 6 Milliarden Kleinstorganismen tummeln, die sich selbst als Menschen bezeichnen. Die Erde entstand vor ca. 4,6 Milliarden Jahren im Rahmen des von Gott aufgelegten Schnellbauprogramms WEG DA - JETZT KOMM ICH. Der Schöpfer brachte es fertig, in nur sieben Tagen aus ein paar Kohlenstoffatomen, etwas Wasser und reichlich Phantasie einen Klumpen Gestein zu formen, der einen Kern aus heißem Magma enthält, eine Atmosphäre aus Sauerstoff und Kohlendioxid besitzt, sich einmal am Tag um sich selber dreht und zu 70% aus Wasser besteht. [[Erde|'Weiterlesen?']] Die letzten Tage von Wuppertal ist ein Terror-Thriller des berühmten belgischen Regisseurs Frederick "Die nasse Trompete" Chamonix, der sowohl für das Drehbuch, die Kamera als auch die Regie verantwortlich zeichnete. Dieser im Jahre 2002 ausschließlich mit Handykameras gedrehte Blockbuster kam 2003 in die deutschen Kinos und lockte weltweit über 120 Millionen Zuschauer an. [[Die letzten Tage von Wuppertal|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Computersucht ist eine tödliche Krankheit und bei weitem tückischer als die gemeine Alkoholabhängigleit. Schwer Betroffene (3.Stadium) schließen sich mit dem Computer im Keller ein und kommen meistens nicht mehr (freiwillig) heraus. Computersüchtige Erwachsene sind meistens arbeitslos, erfüllen nicht die Anforderungen ihres Jobs und können ihre Rechnungen nicht mehr bezahlen, da sie zu viel für in ihren Computer investierten, was zum regelmäßigen Besuch des Gerichtsvollziehers führt. [[Computersucht|'Weiterlesen?']] Star Wars ist eine 30 Jahre alte Saga, die Geschichte geschrieben hat. Sie setze neue Maßstäbe in Special-Effects, Story, dämlichen Dialogen, Liebesszenen und natürlich in der Theologie. Die Star Wars Saga ist in ihrer ganzen Fülle in sechs offizielle Filme eingeteilt, die sich jeweils nochmal in die alte und neue Trilogie einteilen. Hinzu kommt, dass kleinere Projekte die Welt von Star Wars komplett darstellen. Dazu gehören z.B. die Clone Wars Filme und einige andere schlechtere Filme, die etwas mit den Ewoks zu tun haben. Da diese aber jedoch eher eine Qual sind, werden sie im folgenden Teilabschnitt nicht erwähnt. [[Star Wars|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Arnold Partei ist eine der mächtigsten Parteien der Welt. Der Vorsitzende heißt Arnold - und alle anderen Parteimitglieder auch, was eine der Grundregeln der Partei ist. Die Arnold Partei wurde 1950 von Arnold Higler, Arnold Beluga und Arnold van Laalen gegründet. Das Deppenleerzeichen im Namen Arnold Partei ist beabsichtigt. Arnold Higler (geb. als Arnold Hitler 19.2.1902, gest. 5.8.1985) war ein Halbbruder von Adolf Hitler, aber er hat den Namen geändert, weil er nach dem Kriege nicht mehr mit Hitler in Verbindung gebracht werden wollte. Arnold Higler hatte einige extremistische Gedanken. Er war der Erfinder des Arnoldisationslagers und der Arnold-Asylpolitik. [[Arnold Partei|'Weiterlesen?']] Der Vietnamkrieg (1965 - 1975) war ein Krieg, der eher aus Versehen entstanden ist und ursprünglich von den Amerikanern als großangelegte Entlaubungsaktion vietnamesischer Wälder geplant war. Überraschenderweise waren aber in den Wäldern die heimischen Lebewesen angesiedelt, sodass die Amerikaner gezwungen waren, das Glück der Einheimischen mit Gewalt in Form von Napalm, dem Herbizid Agent Orange und grausamen Massakern an der Zivilbevölkerung zu erzwingen. Seit dem Jahr 1954 war Vietnam in einen unbelaubten, antikommunistischen Süden und einen belaubten, kommunistischen Norden geteilt. Der amerikanische Präsident Lyndon B. Johnson war ein begeisterter Hobbyjäger und Landschaftsgärtner und suchte nach neuen Jagdgründen, in denen er seiner Leidenschaft ungehemmt fröhnen konnte, ohne dabei von störendem Blätterwerk am Schuss auf das Wild gehindert zu werden. [[Vietnamkrieg|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Zukunft ist der Moment, der in der nächsten Sekunde nach diesem Moment beginnt, welcher dann jedoch zur Gegenwart und dann zur Vergangenheit wird. Dann wird schon der nächste Moment zur Zukunft. Da das zu kompliziert wird und das Denken der natürliche Feind des Menschen ist, spricht man nur von der Zukunft, die in einer unbestimmten Zeit stattfinden wird. Man weiß zwar nicht genau wann die Zukunft stattfindet, aber was in der Zukunft passiert, da sich der Mensch schon immer Zukunftsvisionen ausgedacht hat. In den menschlichen Zukunftsvisionen ist alles super und alle immer gut drauf. [[Zukunft|'Weiterlesen?']] Der Kindergarten ist neben dem Selbstmord die einzige Möglichkeit für Eltern wenigstens ein paar Stunden das nervige Kind abzuschieben. In dieser Zeit können sich "Mama" und "Papa" entweder dem zu kurz gekommenen Sexleben oder der Arbeit widmen. Neben den Kindergarten gibt es noch die Luxusversion, die Kindertagesstätte bietet gefrusteten Eltern die Chance das Kind für den ganzen Tag abzugeben während der Kindergarten bereits gegen Mittag seine Pforten schließt.Das ganze Konzept ist zwar simpel aber effektiv aufgebaut. [[Kindergarten|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Ludolfs ist die Bezeichnung einer Dokumentarsendung auf DMAX die das Leben der vier Gebrüder Ludolf aufzeichnet. Die Brüder Ludolf sind stolze Besitzer einer Autoverwertung und präsentieren sich einmal in der Woche in ihrer ganzen ekelhaften Pracht. Das skurile Auftreter der Brüder und das absolut chaotisch wirkende Ambiente, in dem die Männer arbeiten ist beispiellos. Scheinbar willkürlich liegen dort kaputte Autoteile herum die das Clanoberhaupt, bei Bedarf, mit einer beeindruckenden Genauigkeit herausfischt. Die Ludolfbrüder fahren mit ihren LKW durch die nahegelegenen Ortschaften und sammeln dort Autowracks und sonstigen Schrott.. [[Die Ludolfs|'Weiterlesen?']] Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen ist eine exzeptionelle Frau mit ungewöhnlichen Talenten. Sie vereint all die positiven Attribute einer modernen Hausfrau in sich und ist dazu noch außergewöhnlich fruchtbar, selbstlos und strebsam. Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen kann gleichzeitig eine Mehlschwitze kochen, ihrem Ehemann ins Horn blasen, dabei noch einen Topflappen häkeln und gleichzeitig ein Kreuzworträtsel ausfüllen. Sie hat das besondere Talent, aus all den Sonderangeboten, die sie täglich in den Broschüren der Supermärkte und Schnäppchenmärkte studiert, die günstigsten herauszufinden und spart ihrem hart arbeitenden Ehemann mithilfe dieser Fähigkeit eine Menge Geld. [[Roswitha Bruns-Schnüttgen|'Weiterlesen?']] Dr. Frankenstein ist ein - wenn nicht der - Pionier der Transplantationschirurgie. Ende des 18ten Jahrhunderts geboren studierte er in Ingoldstadt (damals hatte dieses Kaff tatsächlich noch 'ne Uni) Medizin. Nach einem Praktikum während einer lokalen Cholera-Epedemie, die ihn mit reichlich Organspendern versorgte, schritt er zur Tat. - Da sich niemand fand, der bereit war, sich die Organe irgendwelcher Leichen operativ einpflanzen zu lassen, beschloss der junge und ehrgeizige Mediziner kurzer Hand, einen kompletten Mensch nur aus Transplantaten zusammenzubauen. Das ließ sich zunächst auch recht ordentlich an, was wohl auch daran lag, dass Klein-Viktor in seiner Kindheit von seiner Mutter Nähen gelernt hatte und so auch ein bisschen was von Nadelarbeit verstand. [[Dr. Frankenstein|'Weiterlesen?']] Der [[Mensch|'Mensch']] ist im eigentlichen Sinne ist nur eine andere Bezeichnung für Affe.Seit Jahrhunderten treibt sich der Mensch auf der Erde rum und verursacht Kummer und Chaos.Trotzdem ist er ein recht netter Zeitgenosse, der Probleme schnell mit lustigen Waffen klärt. Dazu fallen der Menscheit, wie die Brut in Mehrzahl genannt wird, immer neue Methoden ein. Die Waffen der Menschen haben sich im Laufe der Zeit stark entwickelt, der Mensch ist wirklich ein genialer Erfinder was Dinge angeht, die andere Menschen töten können. [[Mensch|'Weiterlesen?']] [[Web 3.0|'Web 3.0']] ist kurz gesagt die Zukunft des Internets. Es ist der Nachfolger von Web 2.0, der für fürchterliche Erfindungen wie der Stupidedia verantwortlich ist, aber auch positive Dinge hervor gebracht hat wie z.B. Pornoblogs oder Wikipedia. Web 3.0 ist die konsequente Weiterentwicklung des Web 2.0 Konzepts, was bedeutet, dass Menschen nicht mehr nur ihre Finger und ihr Gehirn für die Interaktivität der Gemeinschaft des Internets zu nutzen, sondern gleich ihren ganzen Körper. [[Web 3.0|'Weiterlesen?']] Die Kopflosigkeit ist ein äußerst ungünstiger Zustand für jedes Lebewesen, das normalerweise einen Kopf trägt und besonders beim Menschen beeinträchtigt die Kopflosigkeit seine Lebensqualität erheblich. Die häufigste Ursache für diese grassierende Behinderung ist sicherlich die durch einen scharfen Gegenstand hervorgerufene Abtrennung des Kopfes. Besonders während der Französischen Revolution wurden tausende Bürger mithilfe der Guillotine um ihre feudalistischen Köpfe gebracht aber auch heutzutage verlieren immer wieder Menschen durch Kapitalverbrechen ihre Köpfe und laufen danach orientierungslos durchs Leben. [[Kopflosigkeit|'Weiterlesen?']] Ein Fernseher ist ein Gerät mit dem man in die Ferne sehen kann. Wenn man einen Fernseher umdreht kann es allerdings auch dazu kommen, dass die Dinge weiter weg erscheinen. Der Fernseher ist eigentlich nur zum Porno gucken zu gebrauchen. Es ist aber auch prima dazu geeignet seine Kinder zu nerven und sie so ins Bett zu schicken. (Ich will Fernseh gucken) Einen anderen Verwendungszweck kann sich jeder selbst ausdenken. Hier ein paar Möglichkeiten unter welchen Bedingungen man Fernseh gucken kann: Fernseher werden oftmals dazu benutzt sich Pornos anzugucken. Und zwar die Pornos, die sich im Nachbarhaus abspielen. [[Fernseher|'Weiterlesen?']] Der Schandfleck ist ein Fleck, der durch das moralisch verwerfliche Verhalten eines Menschen oder eines Staates entsteht. Aber auch architektonische Todsünden werden als Schandflecken bezeichnet. Schandflecken treten häufig in Familien mit mehreren Kindern auf. Da eines der Kinder sich unweigerlich zum schwarzen Schaf der Familie entwickelt und Dinge tut, die nicht im Einklang mit der vorherrschenden Moral stehen (Drogenmissbrauch, Kriminalität, Faulheit, Magersucht, Bulimie, Homosexualität etc.) entwickelt sich mit der Zeit ein Schandfleck auf der Familie, der auch durch die stärksten Reinigungsmittel nicht mehr zu beseitigen ist. [[Schandfleck|'Weiterlesen?']]